I JUST NEEDED TO SAY THIS
Vent 1: I know you're there stalkers Yes, I know that some of you stalking peeps are still here. I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you. In fact, I respect you. *Mini, I respect that you still are an admin, you still do your wonders, and you still go on even though we've targeted you the most. *Cc, I respect that you are so sweet and kind and everything. It's really good to know that someone still likes us. *Jess, I respect that you're really forgiving and sweet. You're really nice. *Corey, I respect that you were able to forgive us even though we did you the worst. *Sunny, I respect your honesty and that you don't really hold a grudge. *Jenna, I respect that you are honest enough to make you dislike of me clear. All the others, either no comment or I'm really lazy. Vent 2: OC Ships GOD I MOTHERFUCKING HATE THIS SHIT I HATE HOW SHIPS ARE FUCKING DEAD AND THE ONES THAT ARE ALIVE, ARE BARELY FUCKING CANON AND HOW, WHEN A SHIP IS TOGETHER/NOT CANON YET, THE CREATORS GET NO CREDIT FOR WORKING AND MAKING IT CUTE BUT WHEN IT'S GONE, IT'S NOW FUCKING SHIPPED WE WANT RECOGNITION IF YOU LIKE A SHIP, SAY IT SO WE KNOW WE'RE NOT WASTING OUR TIME Vent 3: Storylines Warning: NinjaNia's vocabulary turns into SHIT and FUCK when she's pissed. I HATE THE UNORIGINALITY OF SOME RP STORYLINES I ALWAYS FUCKING SEE THE "BEST FRIENDS TURNED LOVERS" THING IT'S OKAY WHEN EXECUTED WELL AND NOT REPETITIVELY AND I HATE THE SHITTY STALKERS STORYLINES SOMETIMES NOT EVERY SHITTY SHIP NEEDS A FUCKING STALKER AND THESE SHIPS OFTEN HAPPEN WAY TOO FUCKING FAST SLOW DOWN MAKE STORYLINES GOOD Vent 4: Ughh FML I HATE HOW WE WERE DISCOVERED HOLY FUCK LIKE, WE CAN'T TALK OR PM ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE BECAUSE IT'S "TOO MEAN" LIKE, CHAT IS BORING NOW BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY MANGO BARELY COMES KN RP CHAT ANYMORE, AND I BARELY TALK ABOUT THINGS I CARE ABOUT ANYMORE LIKE, WE DIDN'T USE THIS TO BE BITCHES WE VENTED AND FANGIRLED AND BONDED BUT THEN EVERYTHING WENT OUT THE WINDOW FUCK. Vent 5: ... I hate how much things trend. Such as the pregnancy storylines. First it was Maxelle, then came Ashily. The first ones are always okay because well, it's the first. But now, everything has escalated so that others are getting pregnant and RUMORS of even people getting pregnant. I think this has gone too far. Also, I don't enjoy stalkers much. I am very well aware that like, asdfghjkl; ALL of the classic couple had stalkers, but yeah. Ashily, in all it's awesomeness, has a couple of stalkers. BUT NO. YOU. DO. NOT. FUCKING. NEED. A. STALKER. I honestly think that the more stalkers there are on the wiki, the less realistic ships are gonna get. why do you need an oc to fangirl about ye ship It's stupid. AND NOW PEOPLE ARE CREATING/HAVING OCS JUST FOR THE PURPSE OF HAVING A STALKER. Vent 6: Math is stooped OH MY FUCKING GAWSH DAMN I SEE ANOTHER TREND COMING FORWARD AND IT'S CALLED FUCKING LOVE TRIANGLES OH MY FUCKIGN GOSH CAN WE JUST GET THIS THING OVER WITH ALREADY DAMMIT THERE ARE THREE LOVE TRIANGLES GOING ON RIGHT NOW THE EMILY, RICK, AND TIM LOVE TRIANGLES AND EVERYTHING IS SO FUCKING STUPID SERIOUSLY SERIOUSLY WHY DO WE NEED A FUCKING LOVE TRIANGLE THIS DOES NOT FUCKING COMPENSATE FOR CUTENESS OR HMM.. DEVELOPMENT BITCHES SERIOUSLY I CANNOT STAND THE CAIT/RICK/SHARON LOVE TRIANGLE AND CAN ONLY TOLERATE THE KINA/TIM/ASHILY SUMMERS LOVE TRIANGLE BECAUSE THERE IS ACTUALLY FUCKING DRAMA AND INTEREST. THE ASHILY/EMEREK TRIANGLE IS THE ONLY ONE I LIKE BECAUSE WELL, IT'S GOOD SERIOUSLY JUST BECAUSE A GOOD SHIP DOES A THING DOES NOT FUCKING MEAN THAT YOU SHOULD DO IT WITH YOUR SHIT OH I MEAN SHIP NO I MEAN SHIT SERIOUSLY WHY CAN'T WE HAVE JUST TWO PEOPLE WHO LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH END UP TOGETHER THESE DAYS HUH LOVE TRIANGLES ARE LIKE THE NEW PREGGERS STORYLINE UNREALISTIC AT THE LEAST STUPID AT THE MODERATE SERIOUSLY STFU WITH YOUR FUCKING LOVE TRIANGLES Category:Content Category:Vent Category:VENTING Category:Rant Category:RANTING